Bonding Time
by Sebaciel-lover-4-life
Summary: Just some father/son bonding between A.C. and Foop.


Jan. 28 2015

I got r really bored so this popped into my head somehow. Once again this one is about A.C. but it's about A.C. and Foop and father/son bonding. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. To those of you who celebrate Mardi Gras, Laisses les bon temps rouler! (English translation "Let the good times roll!").

Foop woke up to an alarming sight. His mother. "You gots ta git up so you can go to the office wit' yur daddy." After that was said, she left the room and Foop shot up out of his bed and anti-poofed himself clean and in his clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning Mother, Father. What's for breakfast?" he said excited. Anti-Cosmo rarely ever took Foop to the office, which Foop loved to go to. "The usual. Why do you ask, and with that tone?" "You already know why, Father. And about breakfast, I was just wondering if we would be having something different." "Alright. But hurry up. We've no time to waste if we are to get there on time." And just to make his father angry, Foop ate very very slowly. A.C. was starting to get impatient. He was already thirty minuets late, "Foop, if you don't speed this up, I won't take you with me." With that said, Foop quickly finished his meal and he and his father took off. Throughout the day, Fop had been causing his father trouble. The more trouble Foop caused, the more angry A.C. got. Finally the day was over and the two could go home and try to relax. "Good evening Dearest." "Hi Cozzie. How'd t'day go?" "Absolutely..."and for her sake says, "perfect." "Good. You two have been fightin' a lot lately and I got scared and worried." "It's okay. We both just need to um..." he really didn't know what to say. He and Foop had been at it since the day he was born. "Ya needs to bond wit' 'im." "I know, I know. It's just complicated." "Cud ya at least try? Fer me?" "I'll try. For you I'll try." And with that said the two went to sleep.

The next morning was a little better. A.C. had the day off. "Foop. Up! We're going to...oh this kills me slightly but, we are going to spend the day together." "Um, I thought we did that yesterday." "No. We just went to the office and you caused trouble that loked bad on me. Today we are going to the lake for a more peaceful day." "Alright. But what do you have planned?" "That's a surprise." After that, they both got dressed and headed off. "Ah, the lake. A surprisingly peaceful spot in the Anti-World." "Okay, so what exactly are we going to do here?" "Well, I wanted to see what you wanted to do here. There are a lot of Anti-People here. Something reckless but won't ruin my image." "I have the perfect idea," "Oh, and what would that be?" "Watch and learn Father. It's a game I made up. You pick out a victim and anti-poof a bucket of ice cold water above them and let it fall all on them." "Oooooooooo that's good." They spent the rest of the day doing that. "Wow Father, I never knew you could be that fun." "Hey! I can be fun if I wouldn't be so busy." "Remember the one we used our magic together and made a huge bucket of Arctic water and dumped it on that one guy." "That one was good. I had no idea you could come up with things like that." "Well I do get bored and I come up with cool games like that, but I don't have any one to play them with." "Well how about this? I'll try to get more time to spend with you. And you do realize that we'll have to include your mother sometimes." "Unfortunetly yes, yes I do." "Don't be rude. She is your mother." "I know. Hey Dad?" "Yes, Son?" "Can we get some ice-cream please?" "I'll think about it. No." "Please?" "No." Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" "Alright , fine. But it comes out of your allowance." "YES!" He suddenly hugs his father. A.C., who is slightly taken aback, says, "I love you Foop." "I love you too, Dad.

End.

So yeah this I got from the ALS ice water challenge. I also prank my siblings this way so I also got this from myself. Well time to take my 96 hour nap. Peace out my lovelies.


End file.
